


Roleplay Shenanigans

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flarp, Gen, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ladystuck Treat for everyone who requested Terezi & Nepeta roleplaying!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adorababble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorababble/gifts), [alabastercloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alabastercloud/gifts), [MMKT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMKT/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [nautia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautia/gifts), [Yukari (M_Peaches)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Peaches/gifts), [LadySage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySage/gifts), [alliterate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliterate/gifts).



[   
](http://postimage.org/image/3so3tun5b/)

Click for fullview, enjoy! <3


End file.
